Gotenks/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A forward jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A roundhouse kick. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A charging headbutt. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A shoulder tackle. }} |damage-1 = 850 1275 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A wind-up punch. Can be charged to increase its damage. }} |damage-1 = 350 1085 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast. Can be repeated three more times. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low dropkick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An advancing leaping headbutt that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A leaping overhead. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 300 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Three quick punches. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A roundhouse kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An overhand. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast aimed downward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A high kick. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 730 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Moves forward while attacking. Travels about 20% on of the screen, which can be extended to 60% if the attack button is held. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 680 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Jumps upward in an arc while attacking. Automatically stops attacking if Gotenks lands. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 815 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Moves forward while attacking. The speed Gotenks travels can be adjusted by holding down (less speed) or (more speed). Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 661 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Travels in a horizontal arc on the ground. When used in the air, Gotenks will continue spinning until he lands. This version can be canceled out into any version of this move. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 805 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels in a high vertical arc. When used in the air, Gotenks performs a small hop while spinning. This version can be canceled out into any version of this move. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 913 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The spinning portion of the move can be directed in eight different directions, although there is a limit on how high you can fly. This version cannot cancel out into any other version of this move. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1080 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Forms a ring that appears around the opponent as well and binds them with it. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 1078 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires twelve ki blasts downward to the ground. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Leaps into the air and fires a yellow beam from his mouth. Holding down will cancel off the blast, allowing Gotenks to follow-up with an aerial attack. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 765 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Binds the opponent with a yellow ring and then compresses the ring, popping the opponent into the air. }} Super Attacks |damage-1 = 2000 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Spits out six ghosts who charge at the opponent. Consumes one Ki gauge. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 600 |type-2 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Spits out four ghost who remain stationary while striking a pose. Pressing , , , or will make one of the corresponding ghosts charge in at the opponent. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 3930 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires three energy rings at the opponent that travel full screen, trapping them in a volleyball-shaped energy sphere. The ball comes over to Gotenks's hand and he proceeds to throws it up in the air, bumping it on one side, setting it on the other side, and then spikes it down to the ground, resulting in an explosion. If Piccolo's on the team, he will set the ball in Gotenks's place. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Gotenks